Being Apart
by Lilli Morgan
Summary: Sam and Dean are taking a break from hunting. One call from Dean's ex sends both hunters on a trip to Sunnydale, California.


Title: Being Apart

A/N: Hey guys this is my very first wincest/crossover fan fic. I hope ya'll enjoy it. :)

Rating: T for Teens

Characters: Sam, Dean, Buffy and others

Genre: Established Relationship

Warnings: Wincest, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Supernatural Verse, Eric Kripke does nor do I make any profit. I do notown anything in the Buffy Verse, Joss Whedon does nor do I make any profit. _

Dean and Sam were in their hotel room in the city they were currently in. Sam was still asleep in Dean's arms. Dean looked over at Sam and smiled. He loved waking up and looking at his baby brother all curled up in his arms. He gave him a kiss on his forehead as he sat up in bed. He looked at the clock. The clock read 8:30. He decided to let Sam sleep for a little bit longer especially since it took all night to get rid of that ghost. By the time they got home, Sam was already asleep in the car. Dean's cell phone rang causing Sam to slightly wake up.

Dean reached for his phone. He looked at the screen then answered the phone. He said "hello?" he listened to the voice on the other end and then said "we'll be there in a little bit." he hung up looking at Sam. Sam opened his eyes and said "De, who was that on the phone?" Dean looked at him and said "a friend of mine from California. She needs our help. There is a demon there and he's trying to open the hell mouth."

Sam looked up at Dean and said "where in California are we going and how soon do we have to get there?" Dean looked at Sam and said "we're going to Sunnydale, California to see my friend Buffy. we need to be there in three hours. She's not your typical everyday girl. She s different." Sam sat up and looked at him. He said ''how different? Is she a demon? Is she an angel? What?" Dean smiled and said "she is none of the above." Sam said "you said she was different, De. What exactly is she?" Dean said "Buffy is human but stronger. She is a slayer. Kind of like us, she slays the evils of the world like we do." Sam said "she's a hunter, then?" Dean said "something like that. According to her, she never chose this life, it sort of chose her." Sam said "okay. What does she need our help with?" Dean said" there is a scary demon in town trying to open the hell mouth and she can't fight it without us." Sam said "where is this hell mouth located?" Dean said "the hell mouth is located in the basement of the Sunnydale high school." Sam said She s the slayer. Why can't she fight this demon on her own?" Dean said "last time she tried, she lost half of her army.

According to Buffy, this demon is smarter and stronger than anything." Sam tried to process what Dean just said. Sam said "do we really have to go? Can t we just sit this one out?" Dean looked at Sam and said "Buffy really needs us, Sammy. I can't turn my back on her. I know you wanted to sleep in all day baby, but we have to go. You can sleep in the car." Sam got off the bed and pouted. He put his arms around Dean's neck and said "Fine, I ll go but you have to make me a promise." Dean kissed him and said "anything for you, Sammy. You know that." Sam said "you have to promise that after we fight this demon, you and me will have some cuddle time and that we can sleep in all day when the demon s gone." Dean stared at Sammy's pouty lips and said "Okay baby, I promise. Just one thing, we can't be all over each other in front of Buffy and her friends. I never told her that I was into guys and I don't think she wants to know either. Okay?" Sam said "its going to be hard not being able to touch you until we're alone but, okay. I ll act like I don't like you in that way. Just don t tease me. Okay?"

Dean smiled and said "agreed. Don t tease me either, babe." he walked towards the bathroom and said "be out in a few minutes. Sam sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. He opened his laptop and looked up The Slayer online. He clicked on an article that said in big letters: "In every generation there is a slayer. She alone will fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of evil. She is the slayer." Dean came out of the bathroom and walked over to Sam. he looked at the screen and said "what are you reading, baby?" Sam said "I was just researching what a slayer was. So tell me, is Buffy hot and does she have a friend?" Dean gave him a glare and said "Buffy is pretty but not as pretty as you, Sammy." Sammy said "describe her to me, De." Dean sighed and said "She has blonde hair, green eyes and a vampire boyfriend." Sam looked at dean and said "wait, back up? Buffy s dating a vampire?" Dean said "yeah. Angel. He s a vampire with a soul. I know its weird but it s her life. She can date who she wants.

Her watcher and her friends are okay with it and we should be too." Sam said "how do you know Buffy, what is a watcher and how are her friends okay with her dating a vampire?" Dean smiled and said "A. I dated Buffy for a while when you were in Stanford. Dad and I were in Sunnydale hunting something. She was there looking for the same thing we were. It was love at first sight. Dad let me stay there for a few months. We dated for three months before I had to leave. The last night we were together, I told her what I did for a living. She smiled and said "knowing that you do the exact same thing I do makes me feel less like a freak and I ll miss you Dean. I took her back to the house I was living in and gave her the best break up sex ever. Next day, Dad said we had to go. I left her a letter telling her that I left and I gave her my number and said "call me if you need my help. B. a watcher is a person who trains the slayer so she could fight the bad forces and save the world and c. Not all her friends like Angel. Her friend Xander is sort of jealous. Xander has always liked Buffy since the first time they met. He thinks Buffy should get rid of Angel but Buffy doesn't want to. Her other friends think Angel's cool especially her friend Willow. Willow s boyfriend Oz isn t human either. Oz is a werewolf." Sam said "how do you know her boyfriend?" Dean said "I saved him from getting attacked by a group of humans." Sam said "wow, De, who knew you were a romantic?" Dean said "shut up, Sammy." and drank his coffee. Sam got up and walked over to the bathroom. He said be back in a few." Dean sat there trying to remember Buffy's friends. Then he remembered Buffy's sister, Faith. Faith was a slayer too but she was way more into it than Buffy was. Dean heard Sam come out of the bathroom and said "Buffy has an older sister named Faith. She s a slayer. She likes to party and have fun" Sam said "Were you with Faith too at some point?" Dean said "no. I saved her ass once. She got bitten by a vampire. I staked it before it could turn her." Sam got dressed and said "Ready to go?" and grabbed his laptop and coffee and headed towards the door. Dean looked at him and said "babe, are you okay?" Sam said "yeah dude. I m fine. Why?" Dean said "you look annoyed. Want to talk?" Sam said "it just kind of feels like you'd rather be with Buffy than be with me. That s all." Dean looked at him and said "Sammy, that's not true okay. Buffy's my past. You re my forever. I m yours and you're mine. Okay?" Sam said "okay." and kissed him. Dean pulled away and said "Remember Sammy, we're only brothers. No public display of affection in front of Buffy and the others." Sam said "okay. Let s get going, jerk." he walked out of the room and towards the car. Dean laughed and said "bitch" under his breath as he got in the car. He turned on the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot. Sam sat there in the passenger seat looking out the window and not saying anything. Dean looked over at Sam and said "what? What s wrong?" Sam said "nothing, De. I m fine." Dean said "no you're not Sammy. What s wrong?" Sam said "I don't get why we have to hide the fact that we're together. I mean it s not fair. There is nothing wrong with being gay." Dean said "I know its not fair babe. I hate having to hide it too. Can you imagine the look on their faces when they find out that we re not only gay but brothers? C mon Sammy, don't you think that would freak you out a bit?" Sam said "I guess you're right. It would be kind of weird. You do love me, right?" Dean said "of course I love you, baby. I love you and only you." Sam said "I m glad to hear that. I love you and only you too, De." he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Dean smiled putting his hand on Sam's knee. He whispered "Sleep Sammy. I ll wake you up when we get to Sunnydale." Sam woke up and said "where are we meeting Buffy at?" Dean said "her house." Sam said "her house is where exactly?" Dean said "1630 revello drive. Go back to sleep." Sam went back to sleep for the next two hours. When they finally arrived in Sunnydale, Dean looked at Sam and said Sammy, wake up. We re here. We re in Sunnydale. Sam, rubbing his eyes said You did tell Buffy that we were driving right? Dean said oops. I forgot. I ll call her and tell her. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Buffy s house number.

It rang three times before someone answered. Dean said hello? Is Buffy there? he waited until Buffy got on and said hey Buffy. I m glad you re still home. I forgot to mention that I was driving here. I m afraid of flying. I ll meet you at your house. He smiled at the response he got and said see you soon, gorgeous. Sam gave him a look. Dean said What? Sam said angrily you were flirting with her, right in front of me. Dean Said I was not, Sammy. I simply called her gorgeous. Sam looked at him then looked out the window and said whatever Dean. You re such a jerk The next twenty minutes they were both quiet. Sam was listening to his I pod. Dean put his arm around Sam but Sam pushed it away. Dean said bitch as he continued driving. By the time they reached Buffy s house it was night time. He stopped in front of Buffy s house and said we re here. When Sam didn t say anything, Dean nudged his arm. In a daze, Sam said what? Dean said we are here. Sam got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Dean walked around toward the front of the car and said are you going to be like this all night? Sam said Be like what? Dean said you re being all pouty and bitchy. Sam said sarcastically so what? Why do you care? Dean said because you re my brother and I hate seeing you like this. That s why. Sam said Kiss me on the lips and I ll change my attitude. Dean said fine. He kissed Sam on the lips. Sam smiled and said let s get inside and see Buffy. Dean knocked on the door. Faith answered it and said hey D, what up? Dean kissed her on the cheek and said hey Faith. Long time no see. This is my brother Sam. Faith smiled and said come in. The three of them walked into the living room. Buffy looked at Dean and said hey you. How ve you been? Dean said I ve been good. Buffy, this is my brother Sam. Buffy looked at Sam and said nice to meet you. Dean looked around the room. Willow and Xander smiled at him.

Dean saw Angel and said Angel. How are you? Angel said I ve been good. It s good to see you again. Faith looked at Sam and said Sam, do you want something to drink? Sam said can I get a beer? Faith said sure thing. and went into the kitchen. She came back with three beers in her hand. She gave one to Dean and one to Sam and kept the last one for herself. Dean took a seat on the couch next to Angel and Buffy. Faith looked at Sam and said you can sit with me, Sam. Sam sat next to Faith and said where is the hellmouth located? Buffy said underneath Sunnydale high school. Looking at Buffy, Dean said I thought the school blew up a few years back. What happened? Buffy said the original school did blow up. The mayor had it rebuilt. Dean said oh okay. Sam said do you remember what the demon looked like? Faith said it had Yellow eyes. Why? Do you know the demon? Buffy didn t say anything and neither did Dean. Sam said the yellow eyed demon s name is Azazel. He killed my mother when I was 6 months old. Faith said Sam, I m sorry. I didn t mean to upset you. Sam said it s okay. I m good. Angel said when we find that bastard, we re going to kill him. Dean said Sam s good with computers. He can help willow track any deaths and stuff. Buffy said Willow and Oz can handle the research. The six of us are going demon hunting. Dean said okay. Are we going in groups? Buffy said yes. Dean you re on my team along with Angel. Sam can go with Xander and Faith. Dean looked at Sam and said Sammy, are you okay being on faith and Xander s team? Sam smiled and said yea. It s cool. Faith said good. Let s go. Dean looked at Faith and said Faith, take care of Sammy for me, okay? Faith said no problem, D. everything s five by five. The three of them left first. Buffy looked at dean and said I know how it feels to have to spit up. I hate making Faith go out by herself but it will be okay. Angel looked at Dean and said Faith is strong. Sam looks like he can take care of himself. Dean sighed and said Angel, you re right. I m worried for nothing.

Xander was glad that he was with Sam and Faith. He didn t trust Angel with his life. He knew faith wouldn t let him get hurt. Sam said I noticed that you sat mostly near Willow. Why was that? Xander said I don t like Angel. I don t trust him and I don t feel safe around him. Sam said oh okay. Faith looked at Sam and said are you okay? Sam said yeah. I m just worried about Dean. I m not used to hunting without him. Faith said it s okay. I don t like being away from Buffy either but she has Dean and Angel. They ll protect her the way me and Xander will protect you. Sam smiled knowing that Faith was telling the truth. Ahead of them were a bunch of vampires. Sam said vampires. Up ahead. Faith said come on Sam. Let s fight them. Xander followed as Faith and Sam went towards the Vampires. All three of them had their stakes ready. Sam staked a few and so did Faith and Xander. Before Sam could turn around, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He put his hand on his side and pulled it away. There was blood on his hand. He looked at in shock. He collapsed onto the ground screaming in pain. Faith turned around and ran over to him. She looked at him and said Oh god. Sam? What happened? Sam looked at her and said I don t know. I staked the last vampire then felt a sharp pain in my side. When I put my hand there and pulled it away, I saw blood. Faith pulled his shirt up and saw the wound. She screamed for Xander to come over. Xander saw the wound and said oh god. He applied pressure to Sam s wound as Faith took off after the thing that stabbed Sam. Sam looked at Xander and said what s wrong? How could I have gotten attacked? Nobody was around when I staked that last vampire. Xander said you were stabbed by something but I m not sure what it was. Sam said am I going to die? Xander said no. we won t let you die. Faith came back and said I don t think it was demonic. It was human. Xander said how did he sneak up on Sam like that and not get heard? Faith said it could have been a mugger. He was probably going to rob Sam but then decided to run away. Xander said let s take him back to Buffy s house. Faith helped Xander pick Sam up. They walked back to Buffy s house. Sam was going in and out of consciousness. Faith opened the door to Buffy s house and said willow! Come here! Quick! Willow ran over and said what happened? Faith said Sam got stabbed. He s bleeding and needs help. Xander came in carrying Sam. They put Sam on the couch. Willow said how did he get stabbed? faith said we were staking vampires and then I turned around and Sam was on the ground bleeding clutching his side. Xander said whoever did it was human. It could have been a possible robbery attempt. The guy panicked when he saw faith and took off Willow said Dean s going to go berserk when he sees Sam like this. You know that right? Faith said I know. I was supposed to keep him safe. It happened so fast that I didn t see the guy even approach Sam. Oz ran upstairs and got the first aid kit. He came down and said here s the first aid kit. Willow took it over to Sam. She looked at Oz and said can toy get him a clean shirt? Oz said sure and went upstairs again. Willow cut Sam s off and looked at the cut. She said it s not that bad. It s deep but it will heal in no time. She cleaned out the wound and bandaged it up. Looking at Faith she said it wasn t your fault, Faith. Faith said yea it was. I told Dean I would keep Sam safe and look what I did. I got him stabbed. Willow felt Sam s head and said he s getting a fever. Go get some water and aspirins. Xander sat there looking sad. He looked at willow and said I was supposed to watch him. I staked the last vampire and didn t notice Sam getting stabbed until Faith screamed. Faith returned with water and aspirins. Willow looked at Sam and said Sam, lift your head for me. Come on. He lifted his head weakly and said what happened? Willow said you were stabbed. You re okay now. He said it hurts. Willow reached over and grabbed the aspirin bottle and took two out and handed them to Sam. She handed him the cup of water. He took the aspirins and drank the water then went back to sleep. Faith looked at him then at Willow and said will he be okay? willow said in a few days. Oz came down the stairs with a clean shirt for Sam. Willow helped Sam put it on.

Buffy, angel and Dean walked in. Dean saw Sam lying on the couch and immediately ran over. He looked at Sam and his heart stopped. He said Sam? Sammy? Wake up. He sat next to him. Sam looked at Dean and said hey. When did you get back? Dean looked at his baby brother and said a few minutes ago. What happened to you? Sam said I got stabbed. Dean said its okay, Sammy. I m here. I ll take care of you. He kissed his forehead. Dean looked at Faith and said what the hell happened tonight, Faith? Faith said D, I m so sorry. We were staking vampires and then Sam was on the ground. It happened so fast. Dean looked at her and said I trusted you with him Faith. You said you were going to keep him safe. She looked at him and said D, he was attacked so fast that I didn t see it happen until he was bleeding. Dean said I want to be alone right now Faith. Get out. She got up and walked out of the room. Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. He said Sammy, I m so sorry. I should have been with you. I m so sorry. Sam looked at Dean and said Willow said I ll be okay in a few days, De. It wasn t anyone s fault. Dean said I should have stayed with you but I didn t so it s my fault. Buffy and Angel came in. Dean said I m sorry I yelled at Faith. I just don t like seeing him hurt like this. Angel said it s understandable. I wouldn t want to see Buffy hurt either. Buffy said I shouldn t have split you two up. I m sorry. Dean said its okay. According to willow, he ll be better in a few days. Buffy smiled and said do you want to stay down here with him tonight? Dean said yeah. In case of anything I should be here with him. Buffy said okay. I ll go get the extra bed from the basement. Angel said I ll get it and took off into the basement. He came back 20 minutes with the bed. Dean sat on the bed watching Sam sleep. Sam called out for Dean in the middle of the night. Dean woke up and said I m here Sammy. What is it? Sam said Dean, I love you. Dean said Love you too baby boy. Sam said cuddle with me until I fall asleep, De. Please? Dean said we can t Sammy. Just go to sleep. I ll be here when you wake up. Sam went back to sleep pouting. Dean hated saying no to Sammy especially when he s hurt like this but he had to. Sam opened his eyes and saw that Dean was asleep. Being careful as to not pop his stitches, he carefully crawled onto the bed next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around dean and fell asleep. He didn t care what anyone thought. He wanted to be near Dean.

The next morning Dean woke up and was lying on his back. He looked over at the couch and saw that Sam wasn t on it. He figured Sam got up to use the bathroom. He waited a few minutes. No sign of Sammy. He looked at the hand on his chest and said to himself no way. He wouldn t he looked over his shoulder and saw Sammy fast asleep. He didn t know what to do so he left Sam the way he was hoping that no one would see this. He couldn t help but smile as he watched Sam sleep. He looked at the clock. It read 9:30. He decided to let Sam stay there for a little bit longer. At 11:45, Dean said Sam, get up. Sam opened his eyes and said De, don t be mad. I m sorry. I didn t want to be alone on the couch. I felt safer next to you. Dean said I m not mad at you, Sammy. You shouldn t have done that though. What if Buffy or Angel or Faith came in and saw us like that? What would you have done? Sam said I would have said that I had a nightmare. Dean said a nightmare? C mon Sammy, be real. I know you miss being close to me but you have to stick to the agreement. Okay? Sam pouted and said fine. I was hurt and just wanted to be next to you. But I promise. I ll stay on the couch for the next few days. Dean said good boy. Sam got up and moved to the couch.

Faith came in and said hey D. Are you still mad at me? Dean said no. I m sorry I yelled at you. I was just freaked okay? Faith said understood. I brought you guys some breakfast. She put the tray down on the coffee table. She looked at Sam and said how did you sleep? Sam said I slept good knowing that Dean was in the room. Faith smiled and said how do you feel? Sam said a little better Faith said that s good. Enjoy your breakfast. She walked away. Dean smiled at Sam and said I m sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn t have. You were hurt and I should have understood. Sam said its okay, De, I shouldn t have snuck into your bed last night. Dean walked over to couch and sat down. He smiled and said it felt good though that you were there. Sam said really? Dean said yeah, really. I ve been missing you, baby. Sam said what happened to just being brothers? Dean said the hell with it. You need me the way I need you. I don t care anymore. He kissed Sam passionately on the lips. Sam kissed him back the same way. Sam pulled away and said not here, De. It s too weird. How would you tell Buffy about us? Dean said I don t know. I d think of something. Sam said I d rather wait until we can be alone. Okay? Dean pouted and said Okay, baby. Sam let out a small growl and said De, no more calling me baby for now. Dean pouted again and said fine. No more sneaking into my bed. It s only fair. Sam laughed and said agreed, jerk. Dean said agreed, bitch. They finished their breakfast and then went to talk to Buffy and the others. Buffy and Angel both looked at Sam with concern. Angel said Sam, are you okay? Sam looked at Angel and said im good. Buffy said Willow did some research and found out that the demon has humans working for him. Dean said like minions? Angel said according to the article, the humans were possessed and don t remember what they ve done. Sam said do you think I was stabbed by one of these possessed humans? Buffy said looks that way. Faith said as soon as we find that bastard, im killing him. Angel, Buffy and Dean gave her a look. She looked at them and said what? Dean said we don t know how to fight the yellow eyed demon and we don t know where to find him. Buffy said Dean s right. We can t kill something we can t find. We lost too many people already, faith. Sam looked at Dean and said can I talk to you for a minute? Dean said sure they went into the next room. Sam said we should tell Buffy about my abilities. Dean said why? Sam said we should tell her before she finds out on her own and gets pissed at you for not telling her. Dean said are you sure you want them to know? Sam said yeah. It s only fair. Dean said okay. You tell them. They went back in the kitchen and Faith said everything okay? Sam said I need to tell you all something. Angel said what is it, Sam? Sam said when I was 6 months old, the yellow eyed demon fed me his blood. When my mom tried to stop him, he killed her. Faith said you told us earlier, Sam Sam said yeah but the part I left out was that upon drinking demon blood, I received some special abilities. Angel said what kind of abilities? Sam said I have three active powers. 1. I can see things happen before they actually happen 2.I can move things with my mind which is known as telekinesis and 3.I can exorcise demons from humans using my hands. Willow said I m a witch. I have powers too Faith looked at Dean and said is that true, D? Can he do all those things? Dean said yeah. It freaked me out when I first saw him use them. Buffy said wow. I though being a slayer was weird. Dean said it s not as weird as it sounds. I wouldn t be alive if it weren t for those powers. Sammy saved me a couple of times. Sam blushed a little bit. Faith looked at dean and said do you have any abilities, D? Dean said no but sometimes I wish I did. They were all silent for the next few minutes. Buffy looked at dean and said can I talk to you for a minute? Dean said sure. He followed her into the next room. She looked at Dean and said when the hell were you going to tell me? Dean said tell you what, Buffy? she said about Sam and his abilities? Dean said honestly, I wasn t going to you. I didn t think you would be happy. I was right. You re not happy. She said it s not that im not happy, im concerned. Dean said concerned? Why? she said knowing that Sam has these abilities and that the monster we re hunting gave them to him, I think it puts Sam in a compromising position. Dean said compromising position? Are you kidding me? she said look, im sorry. I think Sam should stay here with Willow and Oz. Dean was getting angry. He said hell no. im not leaving him alone. Last time I did, your sister got him stabbed. He s coming with me or else. Buffy said or else what, Dean? he said we ll leave you to deal with this demon on your own. She looked at him and said okay. You win. I can t do this without you. Sam can come. He smiled and said thank you. They went into the kitchen and joined the others. Suddenly Sam was grabbing his head and screaming in pain. Dean looked at him and said Sammy, what s wrong? Sam said vision. Azazel s killing someone. Dean said where? Sam said in the basement of the school. Dean said what else? Sam said there is some kind of seal. The girl is being held down by two demons while Azazel s killing her. I can feel him cutting her. It hurts. He was practically in tears. Angel was next to Sam, with water and aspirins. Buffy said are they always that painful? Dean said yeah. They are. That s one power I wouldn t want. Buffy said will he be okay? Dean said yeah. Just give him a few minutes. Angel helped Sam back to the couch. Dean said Sammy, are you okay? Sam said my head hurts but I m okay. Buffy noticed how angel didn t say anything when Sam mentioned having visions. She said Angel, is something wrong? he said no. why? she said I noticed that you and Willow didn t say anything when Sam mentioned having visions. Why was that? Angel looked at her and said it s complicated. She said tell me. Angel said when I was in L.A I used to work with Cordelia and Wesley. Cordelia had the same power as Sam. The visions got more painful and eventually they killed Cordelia. Buffy said how did Cordelia get those powers? Angel said she made a deal with a demon to save Wesley from dying. Buffy said Sam s strong. He can control his powers. He ll be fine. Angel said you re right. Xander saw the look of worry on Willow and Dean s face. He said you guys okay? Willow said seeing Sam in pain like that reminded me of Cordelia. I m okay. Dean said I m okay. I just don t like when he gets those visions. From the pain, Sam fell asleep. Dean let him sleep all day. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Faith and Angel gave Dean some time alone. Dean whispered in Sam s ear just sleep, Sammy. You ll feel better in a little while. And he kissed him on the lips as he sat there watching his baby boy sleep. Sam woke up only to find Dean asleep on the couch next to him. Sam sat up and smiled. He knew Dean was exhausted. He watched Dean sleep for a while. At 7:00 in the evening, Sam woke Dean up. He said De, get up man. Dean said in a little bit babe. Sam nudged Dean and said now, De. When Dean got up, Sam was glaring at him. Dean said what? Sam said you called me babe. You know you re not supposed to do that. Dean smiled and said sorry. I won t do it again tonight. I promise. Buffy came in and said you boys both awake? they laughed and said yeah. She said we re going hunting. It s time to kill the yellow eyed demon. Dean said okay. Which team are we on? Buffy said you and Sam are with me and Angel. Faith s got Willow, Oz and Xander. Dean smiled and said sounds good to me. Dean and Sam got their duffel bags and followed Angel and Buffy out the door. Angel looked at Sam and said if it gets too intense for you, let us know. Okay? Sam said I m good to go. Dean said stay close to me Sammy. Sam smiled and followed Dean. The four of them got to the school. Buffy said we have to take the stairs down to the basement. Dean and Sam followed Buffy and Angel to the basement stairs. Dean and Sam heard noises and said sounds like there s a party going on in that direction. Angel listened and said you re right. Follow me. The noise got louder as they got closer to it. Buffy pushed the door open and saw exactly what Sam described earlier. A girl was being held down on a seal by two demons. The yellow eyed demon was getting ready to cut her. Buffy and Angel took on the demons holding the girl while Sam and Dean dealt with the yellow eyed demon. The demon looked at Sam and said Sam, how nice to see you again. Dean looked at Sam and said Sammy, stand behind me. Looking at the demon, Dean growled and said leave Sam alone. You re not taking him. The demon laughed and said that s what you think when Buffy and Angel defeated the demons they made sure the girl was someplace safe. They stood by Sam and Dean s side ready to attack the demon in front of them. The demon looked at them and said look what we have here. Four people who will die soon. Buffy made the first move and attacked the demon sending him backwards. Angel followed by kicking him. Dean pulled his sword out and rammed it into the demon s chest. The demon laughed and said you won t kill me. Sam walked up to the demon and said it s over. You re going to die he stood in front of the demon with one hand up and a book in the other. he set the book aside and pulled out a small knife. He made a cut in his hand and let the blood flow over the seal and said a spell in Latin that Buffy and Angel couldn t understand. The demon screamed and then vanished. When it was gone, Sam collapsed on the ground.  
Dean ran to Sam s side carefully scooping him up and carrying him up the basement stairs. Angel, Buffy and Dean brought Sam back to her house. Dean put him on the couch and then looked at Buffy and Angel. Buffy looked at Dean and said what did Sam say in Latin? Dean said he said a spell to keep the seal closed. Angel said will it work? Dean said yeah, as long as no other demon tries to break the seal. Buffy said is Sam okay? Dean said yeah, he ll be fine. Using his powers like that knocked him out. Angel said we ll leave you and Sam to rest. See you in the morning. Buffy followed Angel out of the living room. Dean took his time getting undressed. Sam woke up while Dean was half naked. He looked at Dean and said isn t that a yummy sight? Dean blushed and turned around to see Sam licking his lips and smiling at him. Dean said are you okay? Sam said come here and I ll show you. Dean was hesitant at first then walked over to Sam. Sam pulled Dean onto the couch and crawled into his lap. Dean said Sammy, what are you doing? Sam smiled and said this then crushed his mouth to Dean s. Dean kissed him back passionately and let out a small moan. He caught his breath and said Sammy, not now, okay Sam said why? Don t you want me? Dean said of course I want you, babe. We just shouldn t have sex tonight. You re tired and I m tired. Just get some rest. Sam pouted and said fine and crawled out of Dean s lap and onto the couch. Dean just finished getting undressed when Sam said at least let me sleep in your arms on the bed tonight. Dean said on two conditions: 1. you have to promise not to seduce me and 2. You promise to go back on the couch before Buffy sees us. Sam smiled and said fine. Dean said okay, now come here babe. Sam crawled onto the bed and Dean wrapped his arms around him. Sam whispered I love you and then fell asleep. Dean whispered love you too, babe then closed his eyes and went to sleep. When Dean woke up, Sam was already on the couch sleeping. Dean smiled and got dressed. Dean couldn t help but smile when he saw Sam fast asleep on the couch.

Buffy walked in the living and saw Dam asleep on the couch. She looked at Dean and said Hey. Is he okay? Dean said yeah, he s fine. He smirked to himself on the last part of that sentence. Buffy looked at him and said I get the feeling that you re keeping something from me. What is it? Before Dean could answer Angel walked in and kissed Buffy. Dean said I m not keeping anything from you. I ve been honest about everything with you. Why would you think that? Buffy said I don t know. Willow thinks that you and Sam are a little weird. Dean said weird in what way, Buffy? Angel looked at Buffy and said why don t you and Dean talk outside? Buffy said fine. She turned towards the door and walked out. Dean followed behind her. Dean said weird in what way, Buffy? Buffy said I don t know. Willow thinks that there is something going on between the two of you. Dean looked at in shock and said Buffy, we are just brothers. What s weird about that? She said you know what, forget it. It s no big deal. I believe you. She went back into the living room and sat in Angel s lap. Dean decided to look for Willow. He wanted to know why she thought they were weird. He found her sitting on the front porch. Standing in the doorway he said Willow, can we talk? she turned around and said sure. What s wrong? Is Sam okay? Dean said Sam is okay. He s sleeping. She smiled at him and said okay. What s the problem then? Dean said why did you tell Buffy that you think me and Sammy are weird? Looking at him, Willow said I didn t mean anything by it. I just got a weird vibe when I was alone with Sam the other night. I m sure it was nothing. Dean said what kind of vibe? She said I kind of got the feeling that Sam and you are more than brothers. Dean said what made you jump to that theory? Willow said you know what, never mind. I shouldn t have said anything to Buffy. I m sorry. Dean said Me and Sammy are just brothers and nothing else. Next time you have a problem, speak to me first. He walked back into the house.  
He walked back into the living and saw Sam sitting on the couch. He walked over to him and said hey Sammy. How do you feel? Sam said a little better. Buffy and Angel noticed that Dean was angry. Angel said Dean, what s wrong? Dean said nothing. I ve got a lot of things on my mind. I m okay Dean sat next to Sam on the couch. Xander, Faith, Willow and Oz walked into the living room. Faith saw the look on Dean s face and said D, what s wrong? he looked at her and said nothing. He looked at Sam and said I m going into the kitchen. Do you want anything? Sam said could you get me a sandwich and a coke? Dean said sure. Buffy looked at dean and said the cold cuts are on the top shelf and the soda is on the bottom of the fridge. The mayonnaise and mustard are on the door. Dean said what type of cold cuts do you have? She said ham, cheese and salami. Knives are in the drawer and the bread is on the counter. Dean looked at Sam, and said Sammy, what do you want on your sandwich? Sam said Ham, cheese, salami and mayo. Dean said got it. I ll be back and walked to the kitchen. Faith followed behind him. He turned around and said what? Faith said D, are you okay? You look kid of tense. Grabbing the bread, he said Willow thinks Sammy and me are weird and it kind of bothered me. Faith said what exactly did Willow say? Dean said she thinks that Me and Sammy are more than brothers and she has Buffy thinking like that too Faith said why did Willow say that? Dean said according to Willow, she said she felt a weird vibe the other night when she was patching Sammy up he made two big sandwiches. One had mayo which was Sam s and the other had mustard on it which was his sandwich. He cut Sam s sandwich in half and put it on a plate. Faith said did Willow say what kind of vibe it was Dean said no. she shut up after that. Faith said I m sure it was no big deal, D. Dean poured two cups of soda. He looked at Faith and said can you grab Sam s sandwich and drink? without saying a word, she picked the plate and the cup up and walked towards the living room. Dean followed her with his plate and cup and sat on the couch next to Sam.

Dean sat on the couch facing Sam. Sam looked at him and said Dude, quit staring and let me eat my lunch Dean said go ahead. No one is stopping you. I wasn t staring Sam ignored him and bit into his sandwich. Willow felt uncomfortable sitting there knowing that she got Dean upset so she took Oz s hand and left he room. Xander realized that Buffy and Angel, Faith and himself were the only one in the room with Sam and Dean. Looking at Faith, he said Faith, why don t we go for a walk? She looked at him and said okay they left the room. The only ones in the room now were Sam, Dean, Buffy and Angel. Buffy looked at Dean and said what happened earlier? Dean said what do you mean? Buffy said what happened when you spoke to Willow before? Dean said oh that. Me and Willow spoke for a few minutes then I came back in here. Buffy said Willow seemed upset, Dean. Did something happen? You can tell me. Dean looked at Sam then at her and said you, me and Angel should talk in the next room. Buffy said okay as she and Angel followed him into the next room. Angel said Dean, what happened? Dean said I questioned Willow about what she told you and I didn t like what she implied. So I got mad and I came back inside. Angel said what exactly do you think she was implying? Dean said It seems like Willow thinks Me and Sammy are more then brothers and it offended me. Buffy said I hate having to this but, are you? He looked at with a look of shock on his face and said why would you think that? Buffy looked at Angel before answering him. She said It just seemed kind of weird how you ran to his side the other night when you saw he was hurt. Dean said I ran because I was worried about him. He s my baby brother. I didn t like seeing him hurt like that. It was a natural reaction. Wouldn t you do that to if it was Angel or Faith lying there hurt and helpless? Buffy said I get that he s your brother and all but it looks like you care about him in an unnatural way. In his angry voice he said what the hell are you saying Buffy? She looked at him and said me and Willow think that you and Sam are more than brothers. Looking at Angel, he said what do you think? Angel said this is between you, Willow and Buffy. Dean said you get to have an opinion. Let s hear it. Angel said I rather not say anything. I m staying neutral. Looking at Buffy, Dean said what do you want to do? You want Me and Sammy to leave? Buffy was about to answer when there was a loud scream coming from he living room. Dean, angel and Buffy ran into the room. Xander and Faith ran in next followed by Willow and Oz. Dean looked at the couch and noticed that Sam wasn t on it. He looke don the floor and saw Sam shaking with his hands on his head crying make it stop. Dean ran over to Sam and helped him back onto the couch. Looking at Sam he said Sammy, what is it? What s wrong? Sam was still crying. Dean put his arms around Sam and pulled him closer to him. He said Sammy, look at me. It s okay. I m here. Shush. I m here. When Sam was able to stop crying he looked at Dean. Still out of breath he said another vision, De. It was more painful then the last one. Looking concerned Buffy walked over to Sam on the couch and put her hand on his shoulder and said what did you see that made you scream like that, Sammy? Almost in tears and looking at Dean he said you. Dean said what about Me, Sammy? What was it? Sam said it was you. You were being tortured. You were tied up and they were cutting you. You were screaming from the pain. I screamed because I could feel you being tortured. It got so painful that I couldn t breathe. That wasn t even the worse part. Buffy said what was the worst part? Clutching Dean s arm, Sam said I was there watching Dean getting tortured and cut and I couldn t do anything to stop it. a look of pain became visible on angel and Dean s faces. Faith said where were you when that was happening? Sam said in a cage screaming for them to stop but they wouldn t stop. When they stopped and finally let me out of the cage, I ran to Dean s side and he died in my arms. Faith said that was just a nightmare, Sam. Dean s right there next to you. He s okay and so are you. Sam said it felt so real. Dean continued to sit there with his arms around Sam. Oz came over with water and aspirins. Shaking, Sam took them from Oz. Angel suddenly got up and walked away. Willow and Buffy followed Angel while Dean tried to calm Sam down. Dean looked at Oz, Faith and Xander and said can you guys give us a few minutes? the three of them shook their heads and left the living room. Dean looked at Sam and said Baby, its okay. I m here. Nothing is going to hurt you or me. I promise. Sam looked at Dean and said promise me, you ll never leave me. Dean said I could never leave you, baby. It s you and me forever, baby boy. Cross my heart. Sam said I will never leave you either, De Dean laughed and said I know that babe. You don t have to convince me. Why don t you try to get some sleep okay? Sam said okay. Can you stay with me now? Dean said if that is what you really need. Sam leaned his head on Dean s chest and said in a sleepy voice it s what I really want, De. Dean smiled and said then I ll stay. That is what Dean did. He stayed there with his arms around His Sammy. He didn t care if anyone knew about their relationship now. He kissed Sam softly on the lips and closed his eyes.

Faith looked at Xander and said poor Sam. I hope he gets better. Oz looked at her and said I know. I feel just as bad for Dean. Imagine how he feels watching Sam go through that pain. Xander looked at them both and said I agree with you both. Faith took a look in the room and noticed how Sam was fast asleep in Dean s arms. She noticed that Dean was half asleep. She looked at Oz and Xander and said Sam is fast asleep in Dean s arms and Dean is half asleep. Xander said it s good that we were all here. What if Sam had a vision when no one was home? What would have happened? Faith and Oz remained quiet. They were all thinking the same thing. If they weren t there, Sam would probably be on the floor dead. Neither one of them wanted to say that out loud. Faith wandered into the kitchen and started making dinner.  
Looking at angel, Buffy said I feel bad for Sam. It must be like hell having those visions. Angel said it s probably even worse for Dean having to watch Sam go through that and not knowing what to do for him. Buffy said Will Sam be able to survive another vision? Angel said softly I don t think so. Buffy said imagine if he was here all alone and had that vision. What do you think would have happened to him? Angel said in my opinion, if we weren t here and we came home, we would have probably found him dead. Buffy said I don t think Dean would be able to deal with losing Sam. Angel said If I were Dean, I don t think I d be able to deal either. Buffy just looked at angel and hugged him.  
Faith decided to check on Sam and Dean. She walked in the living room and over to the couch. She looked at Dean and said D, wake up Dean opened his eyes and said what s wrong Faith? Faith said I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. I thought maybe you could eat and I could watch Sam for you. Dean said I m not hungry and I m afraid to leave him. What if he has another vision? Faith said I ll bring you in some food. Dean said okay. Bring some for Sam too. Faith smiled and said sure. No problem. She walked into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, Faith was back carrying a tray of food. She had two plates of food and two cups of soda on it. She handed Dean one plate and cup and left the other set on the tray. Buffy and the others walked back in the room. Buffy looked at Dean and said hey. How s Sam? Dean said still out cold. That vision knocked him out. Just then Sam woke up. He said hey. What time is it? Buffy looked at the clock and said 8:30 at night. How do you feel? Sam said weak and hungry. Dean handed him a plate of food. Sam took it and said thanks bro. Dean smiled and said its okay. Faith brought it in for you ten minutes ago. You sure you re okay? Sam said yeah. as he ate his food. Everyone remained quiet for the next 20 minutes.

Dean helped Faith in the kitchen with the dishes as Sam sat in the living room talking to Buffy and the others. Faith looked at Dean and said if something is bothering, you can tell me. Dean continued washing the dishes. He didn t want to tell Faith that Willow was right that there is something weird about him and Sam. As he washed the dishes, Faith dried them off and put them in the cabinet above the stove. She looked at him and said c mon D. we used to tell each other everything when we used to hang out. Nothing changed from then to now. So just tell me. I won t laugh or judge you. Dean said you re not going to leave me alone, are you? She smiled at him and said nope. Quit acting like a girl and just tell me. Dean said I would but it s complicated. Faith said why is it complicated D? Dean said because it just is. Faith looked at him and said why? Did you do something wrong? Dean said I didn t anything wrong Faith. It has to do with something else. It s something that I don t want to talk about. Faith said c mon D. I really want to know. He said let s just say that Willow was right. There is something weird about me and Sammy. Okay? Faith said like what? Dean said me and Sammy went through a lot this year. Me and Sammy are still trying to get through everything we ve been through. Faith said It would help if you talk about it. Dean said I rather not right now but thanks anyway. Faith smiled at him and put the last dish away. They went back into the living room and joined the others. Dean took his place back on the couch next to Sam. Sam had a weird look on his face. Dean looked at Sam and said Sam? Sammy, what s wrong? Sam said I can t breathe De. My chest hurts. I feel like im dying. He grabbed on to Dean s wrist with his left hand while his other hand was on his chest. Dean said it s okay Sammy. I got you. Just hold on to me and try to breath. Looking at him with a face filled with pain and tears, Sam said I can t De. It hurts too much. Just don t let go of me Dean said im not letting go. I m here. It s okay. Buffy and Faith moved to sit near Dean and Sam. Faith was rubbing Dean s shoulder while Buffy was holding on to Sam s other hand. Buffy looked at Sam and said Sam, it s Buffy. You re going to be okay. Me and Dean are right here. Just hold on to us. Sam continued screaming in pain. Angel walked out of the room. Oz ran after him. Oz said angel, what s wrong? Angel said Sam s about to have a vision. Oz said okay. Why did you leave? Angel said because I know what s going to happen next and I can t sit there and watch. Oz said what s going to happen? Angel said the pain is not going to go away. It s going to get more intense. Oz and Angel heard Sam scream again. Oz said what happens after the pain intensifies? Angel said Sam will have a vision and then he ll either have a seizure or he ll go into a coma. Oz said how do you know all this? Angel said because I watched Cordelia go through this. Oz said is Cordelia okay? Angel said no. she s in a coma. She s been in a coma for 4 months and no one can get her out of it. Oz said do you really think that will happen to Sam? Angel said I don t know. We have to wait and see. Oz said should we tell Buffy and the others? Angel said yeah. Just don t tell Dean. He can t handle losing Sam. They went back into the living room Oz sat next to Willow. Angel sat in the chair next to the window. Dean and Buffy were still trying to keep Sam calm. Sam stopped screaming and was now holding his brother s hand tighter. Dean looked at him and said Sammy. What s wrong? Panting, Sam said having a vision. It s the same one from earlier. The only difference is you re not in it. It s a girl and she s being tortured. Dean said who is it? Is it someone from this room? Panting again, Sam said no one from the room. It s a stranger. Buffy said what else do you see? Sam screamed and looked at Dean then said the girl is being tortured by Lucifer. Buffy said where is the location? Sam said an old abandoned factory. Buffy looked at Angel and the others and said I know where that is. It s the old blood factory. Dean said how much time do we have to save her? Sam said not long. Twenty minutes tops. Buffy said we have to get going if we re going to save her. Sam was on his feet ready to go. Dean said whoa, where do you think you re going Sam? Sam said out to save the girl. He nearly collapsed as he tried to walk to the door. Dean said not in your condition Sammy. You can barley stand let alone fight. You re staying here. Sam said no way. I m coming with you. Dean said eat something first. Faith brought Sam a sandwich and a glass of soda. When he finished, Sam said I m ready. I feel better. Dean said can you stand? Sam stood up and nearly fell. Dean said forget it. You re staying here. Buffy said Dean, you should stay here with Sam. You won t be any help if you re worrying about him. Dean said who s going in my place? Buffy said willow is. She s a good fighter. She s gone on patrol with me before. Dean said okay. I ll stay with Sam. All of you be careful. Buffy said Xander, you and Angel are on my team. Willow and Oz are on Faith s team. Faith said okay. Let s go. Xander looked at Buffy and said can I switch with Willow? Buffy said why? Xander said because I trust Faith more than I trust Angel. Annoyed Buffy said fine. Willow, you re with me and Angel. Xander, you re with Faith and Oz. Xander smiled and walked over to Faith and Oz. Xander looked at Faith and Oz and said ready? they both said yeah and the three of them left. Buffy, Angel and Willow followed behind them.

When everyone left the house, Dean looked at Sam and said are you okay baby? Sam looked at him and said no. im not okay, De. My freakin chest feels like its on fire and my head hurts. He put his head against the pillow. He looked at Dean and said I hate having to pretend that we aren t in a relationship De. Its not fair. Dean looked at him and said I know baby. How do you think I feel? I hate having to sit here and pretend that we re just brothers. He took a sip of soda then said I was thinking of telling Faith about us but I chickened out. Sam laughed. He said Wow. Have you forgotten how to talk to girls? Dean said no. Fait wanted to have a chick flick moment and I just didn t want to. Sam put his arm on Dean s shoulder and lightly rubbed. Sam sat up and decided to give Dean a shoulder massage. Dean liked the feel of Sam s hands on his shoulders. Dean said feels good babe. Sam said I know it does. You needed it. Dean looked at him and said I did? Sam looked at him with a seductive smile because you re all tense. Dean smiled and said I wouldn t be tense if you weren t having those painful visions. Sam said the pain is starting to go away and im feeling a little better. Dean looked at him and said as much as I love when you rub my shoulders, I think you should just rest. Sam took his hands away from Dean s shoulders and sat up against the couch pouting. Dean looked at him and said c mon baby. Don t get like that. I didn t mean to upset you. I just wanted you to get some sleep. You had a long, painful day. Without looking at Dean, Sam said whatever Dean. Dean moved in a little closer to Sam and said Sammy, c mon, look at me. Sam said no. Dean said please babe? Just look at me Sam said leave me alone, jerk Dean got a little upset. He scooted back to where he was originally sitting and said in a sad tone I love you Sammy. Sam said bite me Dean smirked and moved closer to Sam and said is that an invitation? Sam didn t answer. He pushed Dean away from him and rolled over on his side. Dean thought about whether or not to take advantage of the situation but decided not to. He understood that Sam was frustrated with him so he decided to leave Sam alone. When he saw that Sam was fast asleep, he got up and went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He went back to the living room and sat on the couch again, careful not to wake Sam up. He put the Tv on low and ate his sandwich.

The door to the house opened and Buffy and everyone walked in. Buffy walked into the living room and looked at Dean. She said we were able to save the girl but the demon got away. Faith looked at Sam then at Dean and said how is he? Dean said he said he felt better but he still had some pain in his chest. We were talking then he fell asleep. Faith said Do you want to go sit on the back porch and talk for a little? Dean smiled and said yeah. I could use some air. He followed her to the back door. He sat on the steps while Fait chose to stand. He looked at her and said confession time. Sam didn t exactly fall asleep after his calming down from that vision. Faith said okay. What happened? Dean said he asked me a question and I said no so he got all pouty and started to cry. I tried to calm him down and he pushed me. I told him I was sorry and he rolled himself onto his side and went to sleep. Faith said what did he want? And why did you say no? Dean said he wanted o drive my car. I told him no because last time he nearly wrecked it. Faith said he ll get over it in the morning. Dean looked t he and said I hope so. They sat there in silence for the next few minutes. Faith looked at him and said remember the conversation we had earlier? Dean looked at her and said not really. Why? She said yes you do. We were talking in the kitchen about something that was bothering you and said it was complicated. What were you talking about back there? Before he answered he grunted to himself. He was hoping that she wouldn t have asked him again but she did so now he had t answer her. He looked at he and said I was upset about something Willow said about me and Sam. Faith said like what? Dean said Willow thinks that there is something weird going on with me and Sam. Faith said something like what, D? Dean said before I tell you, you have to promise me two things, okay? she said sure. He said 1. You cannot tell anyone. 2. You won t freak out after I tell you. She said I promise this will stay between you and me and I won t freak out. Dean smiled knowing that Faith meant what she said. He looked at her and said Me and Sam are more than brothers. We re lovers. Faith said okay. There s nothing wrong with that. You and Sam were always close from when you were children. Why did you think that would freak me out? Dean said I wasn t sure if you would think it was normal. She looked at him and said The only thing that matters is how you feel. Dean couldn t help but smile. Faith always knew how to make him feel better. Faith looked at him and said does B know? Dean looked at her and said no and she s not going to find out. Faith said she won t hear it from me, I promise. Just then Buffy appeared by the doorway and said hey guys. Is everything okay? Faith looked at her and said yeah B, everything is five by five. We just need a few minutes more. Buffy smiled and said okay. She went back in the house. Faith returned her gaze to Dean and said do you feel better now? he said yeah. Talking to you always makes me feel better. She smiled and said good. Go back in there and be with your little brother. He returned to living room and sat on the couch next to Sam.

Sam stirred in his sleep then woke up. He looked over at Dean who was watching Tv. He looked at Buffy and said hey. Did you save the girl? Buffy smiled and said yeah we did but the demon got away. Sam smiled. He was glad that the girl was saved. He looked at Buffy and said all that matters is that the girl is alive. Buffy smiled and said right. Angel looked at sam and said how do you feel? Sam said better then before. Angel said that s good. Dean glanced over and said I m glad you feel better Sammy but Sam ignored him. Faith went to the kitchen and brought back two beers- one for her and Dean and a soda for Sam. Angel looked at Buffy and said im going to go home and get some sleep. I ll see you tomorrow. Buffy got up and walked Angel to the door and kissed him good night. Willow and Oz said goodnight and went upstairs. Xander looked at Faith and said im going to go to sleep too. She looked at him and said okay. I ll be up in a few minutes. Dean glanced at sam again and Sam shut his eyes. Dean knew that Sam was still upset. He leaned back against the couch and sat there pouting. Faith could see that Sam was ignoring Dean so she said is everything okay with you and Dean? Sam looked at her and said no. he acted like a jerk before and im mad at him. Faith looked at him and said Do you want to talk about it? Sam said not when he s in the room Faith looked at Dean and said can you give us a few minutes? Dean looked at her then at Sam and said fine. I ll go to talk to Buffy n the kitchen. When he was out of the room Faith said I know why you re upset at him. Its okay. He told me everything. Sam looked at her and said what exactly did he say? Faith said he told me that you and him are more than brothers. He also told me that you re upset that you can t be with him the way you want to right now. Sam said that s only half of why im mad at him. Faith said okay. I heard his side, tell me yours Sam said you won t tell him, will you? she looked at him and said not if you don t want me too. He smiled and said I m really nt mad at him just upset. Every time we re alone I try to be comforting to him but he pulls away. Faith was a little confused. She said what do you mean? Sam said earlier when Me and Dean were here alone, I noticed he was tense so I gave him a shoulder massage. He was enjoying one minute then pushing me away the next telling me to relax and get some sleep. He acted like I turned him off or something. Faith said im sure he didn t mean too. He s just on edge right now. He witnessed you having a painful vision and was worried about losing you. He probably just wanted you not to hurt yourself. He said you were still in pain. He was only trying to rake care of you. He loves you more than anything and he would never do anything to hurt you. Sam looked at her and said I know but sometimes I feel like Dean doesn t want me. Faith said you don t need to feel like that. Dean loves you and nothing will ever make him stop loving you. Okay? Sam looked at her and said okay. Can you ask him to please come here? She smiled and said sure and walked towards the kitchen to get Dean.

Faith walked into the kitchen and said Sam wants to talk to you D. Dean got up and walked into the living room. He sat in the spot that Faith sat and looked at Sam. Faith closed the kitchen door to give them some privacy. He looked at Sam and said im sorry about earlier. I wasn t trying to upset you. Sam said im sorry I acted like a baby. Its just that we had some time alone and I just wanted to make you feel better. I wanted you to know that I was okay and that you were scared for nothing. Dean looked at Sam and said I know sweetie. I appreciate you giving me a shoulder rub. I shouldn t have acted like a jerk. I promise I ll be a little more sensitive to you next time. We just need to get through the rest of the week and then when we leave this town and go somewhere else we can cuddle and do anything else. Okay? Sam smiled and said okay. Dean? Dean said what, babe? Sam said can we at least tell Buffy about us? Dean said are you sure you want to tell her? Sam said you re the one who hid the truth from her but yeah, im ready to tell her. Dean said what made you want to tell her? he said well, Willow s been looking at me in this weird way and I thought it would be easier for us. You weren t tense because of me, you were tense because you re afraid of what Buffy will think of you, of us. Dean looked at him and said I guess you re right. I am afraid of what Buffy and the others will think. I shouldn t use it as a way of hurting you. Sam looked at him and smirked. He said now that we had our chick flick moment, we can man up and tell Buffy about our relationship. Dean laughed and agreed with him. Sam reached over and kissed Dean on the mouth. Dean moaned into the kiss and knocked Sam onto his back. Sam pulled away and said um, De? What are you doing? Dean said trying to make up for how I treated you earlier. Sam giggled and said we can make up later but first we should go talk to Buffy about us. Dean pouted and said okay.

Sam realized that Dean was still n top of him. He smiled at Dean and said um, De? Dean looked at him and said what? before kissing him on the lips. Sam smiled and said if you want to tell Buffy about us, you have tp do one thing first. With a wicked little smile Dean said what do I have to do Sammy? Sam said you have to get off me. You re crushing my legs. Dean giggled then pouted and said alright I ll get off for now. We ll pick up where we left off later. He got off of Sam and stretched. Sam sat up and stood up. He looke d at Dean and said are you ready to face Buffy? Dean looked at him and said yeah Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen. Dean followed behind him. As he watched Sam walk into the kitchen he mumbled under his breath nice view Sammy. Sam didn t do anything but smile at Dean s remark. He knew that Dean was looking at his ass.

Buffy was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looked at Sam and said how do you feel? Sam said better. Buffy said is everything okay? Dean looked at Buffy and said we have to tell you something. You probably won t like it. Buffy looked at him and said okay. What do you need to say? Dean looked at Sam. Dean said yesterday you said Willow said something about Me and Sam. What did she say? Buffy looked at him and said its nothing. Dean said just tell me. Buffy sighed and said Willow thinks that you and Sam are lovers Dean looked at her and said that s what we wanted to talk to you about. Buffy looked at Dean and said I told Willow that she was wrong. I told her that you two were really close and that you raised Sam from when he was a baby. I told her that you weren t gay. She took a sip of tea and waited for Dean to reply. Dean said im sorry that I didn t tell you. She looked at him and said when did you realize you were gay? Was it the night after you left three years ago? Dean said it was a few months after I left. Sam went to college and I started missing him. I denied that I was gay at first. After a while I decided that I wasn t going to hide who I was anymore. I went to Stanford and told Sam that I needed his help finding our father. He agreed. We started getting close again. I told him how i felt and he he told me he had feelings too. We agreed to try dating to see how it went. The closer we got the more I fell for him. Buffy looked at him and said why didn t you tell me? Dean said I was afraid. Buffy said afraid of what? Dean said I was afraid that if I told you that you would hate me and I couldn t deal with someone else hating me. Buffy said why would you think? Who hates you? Dean said most people don t exactly like the idea of two men being together. I thought if I told you, you would lose respect for me. My father was ashamed of Me and Sam. He saw us together one night and freaked. He said he hated us ad that he wanted nothing to do us. A few months later, he was killed by a demon. She looked at him and said I m not most people. You can tell me anything. You know that. Dean said I know I can. I m sorry I kept it from you. She smiled and said all I ever wanted was you to be happy. Dean said Sam makes me very happy. When I m with him I feel like I finally belong somewhere. She said I m glad that Sam makes you happy. Dean said are you okay knowing about me and Sam s relationship? she said I m okay with it. Dean said there is only one other person who knows about this. Buffy said who? Dean said Faith. She forced me to tell her and I did. Sam stood next to Dean and held his hand. Sam looked at Buffy and said I m glad you re okay with it but what will the others think about it? Buffy said I don t know how they ll react. Their opinions shouldn t matter. What matters is how you two feel about it. Sam said I feel good about our relationship. Dean smiled at him and said me too.

Buffy, Sam and Dean went into the living room. Sam and Den sat on the couch, Buffy sat in the armchair. Faith and Xander came in followed by Willow and Oz. Sam started to feel like he couldn t breath. Dean glanced at Sam and saw the look on Sam s face. He said hey, are you okay? Sam said yeah. im okay.

Faith smiled at Sam and Dean. Buffy looked at everyone in the room and said there s something you need to know. She looked at Dean. Xander said what s wrong Buffy? Angel didn t turn evil again, did he? Buffy looked at him and said no. angel is fine. It s about Sam and Dean. Oz said what about them? Buffy said I ll let them tell you. She looked at dean and said go ahead and tell them. Dean said what im about to say might shock you. Xander said with everything we ve seen and dealt with, nothing you say can shock us. Dean said Me and Sam are more than brothers. Xander said okay. You guys are best friends. No shock there. Dean said we re a little more then that Xander. Sam looked at everyone and said Me and Dean are in a relationship. Willow looked like she wanted to be sick. Willow looked at Buffy and said did you know about this? Buffy looked at Sam and Dean and said I knew about it for a while. I didn t tell you guys because they asked me not too. Besides, it wasn t my secret to tell. Willow said does anyone else know besides you? Faith looked at Willow and said I know. I ve known for a while. Willow shook her head in disgust. Xander said it makes sense. The way Dean freaked when he saw Sam hurt the other night should have been an obvious clue. Oz looked at them and said no shame in that. Whatever makes you happy. Sam looked at them and said we were hoping that we can all still be friends. Oz said im cool with it. Xander said yeah, me too. Willow said if Buffy is cool with it then im okay with it. Sam and Dean smiled. They felt better knowing that they were accepted by everyone. Buffy looked at everyone and said I think we should give Sam and Dean some time to be alone. Its late and we re all tired. Everyone got up and left, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the room with Faith and Buffy. Faith looked at Dean and said you were worried for nothing. I told you B wouldn t judge you. Dean said you were right. For the first time in our lives we finally feel accepted. She smiled and said see you in the morning and winked at them. Buffy looked at them and said have a good night guys. See you in the morning. She walked out of the room.

When it was just the two of them in the room, Dean looked at Sam and said Alone at last babe. What should we do? and kissed him on the lips. Sam said why don t you show me what you want to do. He smiled at him. Dean knocked Sam onto his back and straddled him. Looking in Sam s eyes, Dean leaned down and passionately kissed Sam on the lips. Sam moaned. Dean smiled and waited for Sam to kiss him back. After five minutes clothes starting coming off and flying all over the room. Dean looked at Sam s naked body and said I ve been waiting to see you like this all night. He left a trail of kisses from Sam s ear all the way to his chest. As Dean kissed his way down Sam beautiful muscled body, Sam moaned. Dean looked up and saw that Sam had his head back and his closed. He said in a breathless tone you like that baby? and continued doing it. Sam moaned and said oh yeah. Don t stop. At that point, Dean had no intentions of stopping.  



End file.
